El Egoísmo ¿De verdad es tan malo?
by Sakudlpm
Summary: Bella se debate entre lo bueno y lo malo del egoísmo, la amistad y el amor: Entre su mejor amiga Alice y el amor de su vida Edward. ¿Qué es más fuerte? UA.


**Aclaración:**_ los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mientras que la idea central de la historia es de mi invención._

_Resumen:_ Bella se debate entre lo bueno y lo malo del egoísmo, entre La amistad y el amor: entre su mejor amiga alice y el amor de su vida Edward. ¿qué es más fuerte? UA.

_**

* * *

**__**Egoísmo...¿de verdad es tan malo?**_

El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, con una temperatura bastante más fría ahora que el sol se acercaba más al horizonte. El cielo por su parte, se estaba llenando poco a poco de espesas nubes que obviamente no presagiaban nada bueno.

-"genial, va a llover"- me dije a mi misma estremeciéndome a causa del viento cada vez mas frio y la perspectiva poco agradable de la lluvia.-"tan linda y calurosa que estuvo toda la mañana!"

Entonces desee haber tomado una sudadera antes de salir de casa con demasiada rapidez, y lamenté el no querer regresar aun. ¿Por qué era tan orgullosa?

Bueno, eso era discutible, porque era bastante probable que el culpable aquí no fuera mi orgullo, o por lo menos no el único culpable.

Apagué mi reproductor de música, y lo guardé en mi bolso junto al libro del que también me había aburrido hacía ya mucho rato, por no poder concentrarme en él, y me dispuse a observar todo al alrededor de la banquita en donde me había sentado.

Por encima de mi se escuchaba un numero grande de aves que regresaban a su hogar ante la inminente lluvia, así como también observé que los niños que jugaban en los juegos comenzaba n a irse para no mojarse. Solo quedábamos yo y una parejita de adolescentes que disfrutaban de los últimos momentos de luz y calor del día.

Jajaja que curioso, por un momento me sentí mucho mayor a lo que en verdad soy al clasificar a la pareja de 'adolescentes' ya que tal vez solo les ganaría por cuatro años a lo mucho.

Y es que últimamente me sentía muy extraña: Hoy consideraba tener la razón al yo actuar de forma un tanto madura, mientras que mi amiga estaba enfurruñada en casa; hace una semana me sentía como niña chiquita presumiendo el juguete nuevo al sentirme tan privilegiada, con tan solo ir de la mano del 'chico de mi sueños' (aunque de paso también, este chico era el protagonista de algunas de mis más temidas pesadillas); y hace una semana y media, me había sentido tan inmadura y chiquilla al cometer tantos errores casi al mismo tiempo como una ignorante cualquiera.

Sí, mi vida iba de mal en peor; cada vez se acercaba más y más el día de mi graduación de preparatoria, lo cual implicaba también mi partida de la casa de Alice Brandon. Mi mejor amiga… ¡Cuánto me había apoyado hasta entonces al dejarme entrar a su casa de una día para otro y sin avisos!.. y aun lo seguía haciendo cada que yo cometía un nuevo error, o repetía otro.. o aunque sólo necesitara de un abrazo. ¡Cómo la extrañaba últimamente!

Y es que parecía como si cada vez nos alejáramos más una de la otra. ¿cómo es que habíamos llegado tan lejos? Ya que ni siquiera al tener q convivir prácticamente todo el día juntas (algo obvio al yo vivir en su casa) parecían mejorar las cosas, en vez de eso empeoraba. Ya casi no cruzábamos palabras.. ni miradas!

-"esto está mal!, ¿por qué es tan terca? ¿Por qué no puede ver que soy feliz? Lo más normal, sería que se alegrara por mi o algo así! Y en cambio hace lo contrario.. Pareciera como si yo hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados y de los errores en mi vida"- solté inútilmente en voz alta, apenas lo que el nudo en mi garganta me lo permitía –"¿es tan difícil de entender y aceptar que 'estoy' con Edward? Lo amo… lo amo demasiado! Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar con él, otra vez, ¿Por qué habría de desaprovecharla? Soy feliz! … Con el."

Bueno si, era feliz hasta que mi mejor amiga se opuso rotundamente a mi nueva 'relación'. Ella consideraba un error fatal haber terminado mi relación con Jacob (quien está a 10 hrs de camino) para poder volver a salir sin remordimientos con mi ex-novio Edward, de quien obviamente nunca dejé de estar tan perdidamente enamorada como ahora lo estaba pero peor.

Pero por lo menos tenía a mi favor el hecho de que, Jacob, ahora mi ex, se había obsesionado conmigo, al grado de depender de mi casi al 90% con el argumento de su enfermedad del corazón tan 'grave' (que con el tiempo llegué a descubrir que dicha enfermedad es puramente psicológica y el no lo acepta) y bueno, eso no estaba nada bien! Porque él tenía que aprender a valerse por sí mismo…a salir adelante el solo... Porque yo no iba a estar ahí todo el tiempo con él, como su enfermera personal de por vida!.. Si, fue y es muy importante en mi vida, y de hecho estoy segura de que así va a seguir siendo por muchísimo tiempo, pero si había logrado estar bastante bien con él, mi sol personal, era porque ya no veía a mi luna, ni la buscaba tampoco, Edward. Ya que ambos se convirtieron en algo indispensable para sobrevivir… como agua y aire... Mi sol y mi luna.

Aunque bien me podrían preguntar: ¿quién es más importante? ¿Más necesario? Y la respuesta sería casi tan inmediata como fácil: Edward, mi Aire y mi luna.

Ok… aun así, lo admito, fui una pésima persona, egoísta, cruel y ególatra al terminar con Jacob, pero… ¿acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿cómo no preferir ser feliz con alguien que está aquí y ahora, a no serlo porque mi novio está a muchos kilómetros y horas de distancia?

Yo se que de todos modos al final, al acabar la preparatoria, mi felicidad se va a ir tan rápido como llegó, puesto que me voy a ir de aquí y además bastante lejos, y va a ser entonces cuando me va a caer como cubetazo de agua helada el dolor, me voy a partir en dos, literalmente. Porque entonces ni Edward ni Jacob van a poder estar conmigo…Pero… …¿acaso no puedo disfrutar mientras pueda, la felicidad que me da mi luna?

Quémenme en la hoguera si quieren, pero no hasta que haya exprimido hasta la última gota de felicidad que exista en esta decisión.

Si eso es ser egoísta, ¡¡entonces soy la persona más egoísta que haya existido jamás!!. Pero, ¿no tengo derecho a serlo después de vivir asegurándome que los demás, los que estaban a mi alrededor eran lo suficientemente felices todo el tiempo? Tal vez no lo lograra del todo, pero, hacia lo que podía para que estuvieran bien, aunque eso implicaba no estarlo yo.

Todo eso no merece un poquito de egoísmo?

Si al final, de todos modos va a acabar, que tiene de malo querer estar con Edward ahora?

Y de pronto la lluvia hizo su entrada triunfal, cortando de golpe mis pensamientos; entonces me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro, ya no había otra luz en el parque aparte de la artificial de las farolas. Ok. Tenía que irme a casa otra vez, a casa de Alice. Me levanté con un suspiro de la banquita y me dispuse a caminar bajo la lluvia, mientras me seguía llenado la cabeza de pensamientos tortuosos acerca de Alice y Edward.

-"No puedo tener las dos cosas? ¿a mi mejor amiga y a el amor de mi vida?"

Y con otro suspiro seguido de un estremecimiento, comencé a caminar más rápido, maldiciéndome de nuevo por no haber tomado alguna sudadera.

* * *

bueno... espero que le haya gustado este short-fic... resultado de un rato de inspiración y un debate interno entre la amistad y el amor.

¡mi primer fic de esta hermosa saga!

jejeje... cualquier duda y/o aclaración... ya saben donde....

dejen reviews!

_**Saku DLPM**_


End file.
